barbarianknowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Other World
The Other World is an eerie, duplicate of the Material Plane. Some call it the Dream World, the Shadow World, or even Faerieland. It overlaps with the Material Plane, but in many ways is a twisted version of the Material. It serves as the home for strange monsters and certain fey. Powerful spell casters and faerie creatures can draw on the energy from the Other World to create marvelous effects, such as Shadow Conjuration, ''and the dreaded Faerie Curses ''. All living creatures are tied to the Other World in some way.The shadows of living animals can be seen there, roaming around as if nothing were amiss. In death or sleep, living creatures sometimes accidentally wander through their own dreams to the Other World . These visits are most often short lived: the sleeping creatures rarely have the focus to keep their spirits away from their bodies for long. Environment: Highly Morphic In most ways, the environment mimics the material plane perfectly. There are vague semblances of day and night, but for the most part, there is an ambient light surrounding everything. Transient things of the material plane seemingly fade in-and-out of view. Things more stable in the Material rarely shift at all. Changes made within the Other World quickly revert back to reflecting the Material Plane when unattended. The conscious thoughts of living beings tend to alter the nature of the plane. The stronger the will, and the greater concentration, the more easily the plane can be changed. Seemingly impossible shifts in gravity, air, temperature and many other qualities can be shifted with enough force of will. Alignment and Elemental Traits The Other World does not have a particular alignment or elemental trait. Size and Time The Other World's size is somewhat fixed to that of the Material Plane. However, as it is highly mutable, the dimensions of space within the Other World are subject to change for a time with enough will. The flow of time in the Other World is different from that of the Material Plane. Its flow is slower, like that of dream. Those present within their dreams can't always tell how much time has passed in the Material realm, but should be aware that minute dreaming could be an hour or a day on the material plane. Wild Magic Those unaccustomed to the mutability of the otherworld may find magic a tad cumbersome. Indeed magic is often more dangerous and less effective than a particularily strong idea. The Other World has the Wild Magic trait. Fey creatures and natural inhabitants of the Other World may ignore risks regarding Wild Magic while there. Entering the Dream Some individuals have the knack of wandering into the Other World. Wether through training or magic, they can cast their spirit into the Dream of the Other World. When entered this way, the Dream World can be left by focusing the mind, and "stepping out" of the dream into their sleeping bodies. If the body is woken, the spirit is taken back from the Dream. There are means through which one may enter the Other World physically as well as spiritually. This typically gives an individual greater control over the Plane, but restricts the means through which they may leave. Fey creatures know of secret gates that lead there, and the malicious ones use them to trap mortals in their realm.